


【呼一豆  h】我的心机表弟

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), huidawn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: hui&dawn表兄弟设定，两个老司机禁止未成年x行为，初次在19岁，两人扮猪吃虎





	【呼一豆  h】我的心机表弟

*终于可以加上纹身梗了，前两篇设定原因都没有，心痛

 

“嗯~喂?谁呀”晓钟微醺的语气顺着电话线传到hui的耳朵里，在初秋微凉的夜里激得hui头皮发紧。

 

已经好几天没见到晓钟了，自己真的是想他了，心理生理都想的那种。

 

“宝宝，你怎么喝酒?在哪里，我去接你。"hui拉开车门，把手机夹到耳朵与肩膀中间

“刚上大学一年，学会大晚上喝酒了，回家收拾你。”

 

"hui哥~嘿嘿，我在xx酒吧门口，等你呦~开车小心，拜拜。” 金晓钟听出了哥哥的声音，笑着回答道。

 

听着晓钟勾人的笑声，hui都能想象此刻他脸上狡邪的弧度，面上依旧平静可急躁的步子暗示了他的心急如焚。

 

那个小孩竟敢挂他电话，自己还没提醒他不要到处走动，要是不小心被那些不长眼睛与脑子的登徒子占了便宜，妈妈岂不是要骂死自己了。

 

是的，hui与 金晓钟是兄弟，表兄弟。

 

在晓钟14岁的时候，姨夫姨母攀登贝根雪山遭遇雪崩。自己妈妈心疼妹妹，更心疼那个和妹妹长得8分相像，又一夜之间遭此横祸的可怜小人，便抢来了晓钟的抚养权，将那个精致的小人养在家里。

 

李妈妈给晓钟的宠爱远胜hui,她还警告hui不能在那个小孩面前提到一点不开心的事情，要是hui欺负晓钟的话就停了他的生活费。

 

且不说hui已经是19岁的成年人了，就说从小到大，最宠晓钟的便是hui了，晓钟想要什么hui都会买给他，这种无法无天的任性的脾气绝对是hui养出来的，怎么可能欺负他。

 

hui还记得那天听到这件事与妈妈一起冲到医院，看到那个小孩通红的含泪双眼与惨白的嘴唇,心疼的无以复加。

 

从小捧在手心的小孩现在缩在医院的长椅上等待确定死者身份，这个认知让hui说不出话来，紧紧拥抱着那个男孩，让他的泪水洇湿自己的肩头。

 

 

再然后就是晓钟16岁生日那天，hui第一次觉察到了自己对那个孩子的喜欢心意。

 

那天晚上，他带着自家宝宝去市周的旅游度假温泉酒店休息两天。自己白白嫩嫩的宝贝因为害怕水，抱着他泡在了室外天然的温泉池里。

 

水温较热的池子让怀里孩子的皮肤泛起了诱人的粉红，双眼染上了迷茫的水色，双唇莹润又不设防的微微颤动，一副任君采颉的样子，美色当前冲击着hui的理智。

 

池里的高温也让他的头脑更加混乱，热流不受控制的朝下体涌去。

 

两个人的身体紧密相接，hui也觉得尴尬, 想带着小孩上去透透风，碰了碰他的小脑袋。没想到晓钟这个傻孩子竟然睡着了，不过也好,要不然被发现就尴尬了。

 

不过两个人的关系近到现在这步还是一年前 ,晓钟19岁考上大学的暑假。

 

那天晚上，晓钟和他的同学去KTV庆祝，那些孩子因为开心第一次喝了点酒，可没有想到自家那个傻孩子被人下了点药，难耐地蜷缩在沙发的角落里。

 

幸而自己及时赶到，把孩子救了出去。

 

之后的一切变得失控却在情理之中，晓钟在他的车上便难耐地扭动着身体，难以抑制的情动让他忍得泪流满面，并用奶猫一般的嗓子轻呼

 

“哥哥，我好热，帮帮我，帮帮晓钟”

 

他们的第一次是在酒店顶楼,后来像解了禁一般，两个人经常在家里或是酒店进行情人之间的交流。

 

想到这里，车开的飞快，恨不得飞到那个小妖精身边。

 

“这里，这里，hui哥”10米开外那个小孩便拼命摇手和他打招呼，还挂着那腻死人不偿命的笑容。

 

“你们玩的开心，晓钟我带走了"抱着那个孩子的脖颈拎走了这个醉鬼，一把扔到了车座上还系上安全带。

 

“别动，晓钟，我正在开车，虽然是凌晨一点，你也不想我们出车祸吧"hui用眼神暗示晓钟那解他西装皮带的手。

 

晓钟嬉笑着在他耳朵嘟囔了句话， 说完又老老实实地坐正了

“一想到哥哥我下面就好湿好痒"

 

hui听到这句话气血翻涌两个眼睛泛着红光，转头瞪着那个小孩，他知道自己在说些什么麼!

 

“好好开车哦，注意安全”还冲他眨了眨眼睛。

 

hui觉得，自己不做些什么就太对不起他卖力的勾引了。

 

打了个急弯拐到了旁边的小巷里，把车停了下来，熄火解安全带一气呵成。

 

等晓钟反应过来，已经被束缚着手按到放平的车座上了。

 

挣脱不开的晓钟示弱般抬腿环上了hui的腰“我想你了，哥哥”

 

hui伸头吻了吻晓钟的脸颊，那小孩却扭过头来，伸出舌头舔上了他的嘴唇，hui更觉心跳加速。加深了这个吻，将舌头伸进晓钟的嘴里，舔坻着他的牙齿。

 

晓钟也不甘示弱地小口吸吮着hui的舌头，那紧锢的感觉，让hui联想起自己的阴茎进入晓钟体内后，被他后面的小口吸吮地灭顶快感，更加粗暴的吻起来。又空出一只手去解开他的衣服。

 

唰的一下，晓钟觉得腿部凉了下来，hui扔掉了那条长裤，反手打开了车里的加热仪。

 

“早就想这样做了，没想到我的宝宝给我这次机会"hui对着晓钟的眼睛解释到，靠着加热仪的灯光观赏着自家宝宝陷入情欲的小脸，脖颈

 

脖颈!

 

“这是什么，上次还没有， 我需要个解释"hui指着他脖子上明显新刺的纹身说。

 

“我想刺很久了，freedom, 你知道的，哥哥”

 

“你也知道,我对你的占有欲有多强，为什么不和我一起去?”

 

晓钟笑了笑,抬腰蹭了蹭hui的胯间”哥哥，我错了，下次和你一起。”

 

“还有下次，你那么白净的皮肤我养了那么久,你说纹就纹，我还舍不得呢。”说着就拍了一下晓钟的屁股。

 

本就饥渴的身体十分敏感，被这么一拍，他的小穴又流出一些肠液，透过内裤,啪嗒滴到座椅上。

 

饶是在性事上直率的晓钟都害羞起来,红着脸说

"下次不会了，里面痒的厉害，哥哥”

 

见hui仍是生气的模样,晓钟胡乱的在他的下体上蹭着自己的欲望，却还是难以满足最深的渴望

“想要哥哥，哥哥的东西进来，哥哥好大”

 

平时绝对不会说这种话的晓钟借着酒意与情欲，浑浑地说着这些淫词浪语。

 

处于清醒又迷离状态下的晓钟，最容易勾起男人的一些原始欲望。

 

hui用手指深深浅浅地抽插着晓钟的小穴，那里紧的只能伸进一根手指，一边用手扣弄他身上殷红的小点，一边顺着他的颈线吻着他的脖子，到了纹身处,狠狠地咬了一口，晓钟疼得直翻白眼。

 

晓钟配合着高抬屁股，迎合着hui正在扩张的手。自己却与hui身上的西装斗智斗勇，不懂为什么哥哥总是穿这么难脱的衣服。

 

晓钟身体很是敏感，只是轻轻地撩拨后穴便湿的不行，hui扩张的很是顺利，不一会儿就在晓钟身体里畅通无阻。

 

hui将手退出去，得到了肠壁的挽留，换上自己的性器顶在穴口，没有进去。穴口的软肉像有生命似的吸咬住他的龟头，慢慢收紧，取悦了hui的身体。

 

“哥哥每次都插的好舒服，晓钟想要”见hui迟迟没有动作，晓钟急得不得了,竟说一些平时不会说的胡话。

 

hui也不急，一寸又一寸地将自己挤入晓钟的身体，狠狠地擦过敏感点向更深处插去

 

“以后乖一点，小穴才有东西吃，知道了么”

 

晓钟乖乖的点了点头。hui这才开始前后抽插起来，并没有急切地对着敏感点，只是每次都在它的上面重重擦过已经让晓钟爽的泪流不止。

 

第一波高潮来的急切，晓钟只觉得眼前一白便射了出来。

 

高潮后的小穴变得十分耐操，软软的吸着男人的性器，肠壁颤抖，淫液小股小股的滴到男人的性器上，hui爽的骂出了脏话。

 

忍住射精的欲望, hui稍微放缓抽插的速度，连续性高潮让晓钟求饶，大声喊着hui的名字希望他可以放过自己。

 

就像19岁他们第一次做爱那样， 吃了药的晓钟软软地躺在hui身下，不懂应该做些什么才能舒缓自己的欲望，也不懂自己的后面慢慢搔痒是什么情况。

 

他那么纯洁无邪的表弟，即使被药物控制也是一副清明的样子。

 

可以说，晓钟在床上的这些经验，全是这一年时间里hui在床上教给他的。

 

hui从16岁发现自己对晓钟的心意，担心伤害了孩子便一直深埋于心。若不是那个契机让他们在床上有了联系，恐怕他到现在都只能和晓钟保持着甜宠兄弟的关系吧。

 

想到这里，hui觉得开心又后怕。便在性事上找回真实感。

 

他又重又狠地抽送，囊袋击打着晓钟的臀部发出“啪啪”的声响，在狭窄的空间下更显得撩人，hui恨不得让自己融化在晓钟体内,这样便永远不会分离。

 

“哥哥不行了...真的不能做了...晓钟湿着眼眶

 

他实在不能承受这么多的快感，可他越是哭着求饶，hui反倒像个野兽一样更加勇猛，每一下都狠狠撞在前列腺上，想让弟弟哭得更厉害。

 

最后hui在他体内释放的时候，晓钟也射了出来，前后一起达到了高潮的快感让晓钟久久不能回神，缩在hui怀里，小声地说着“我爱你”

 

 

等晓钟也逐渐清醒过来，hui吻了吻他，“为什么和我做爱，晓钟”

 

“因为我喜欢哥哥，喜欢很久很久了”

 

“你可能是崇拜哥哥，毕竟我们从小一起长大”

 

“不，hui哥，我16岁就喜欢你，一直不懂自己的感觉，19岁那年我懂了，也不想再逃避自己的感情了!”

 

“16岁?”

 

晓钟噗嗤一声笑了出来“你那天对我起了反应还说不喜欢我么?

 

hui这才知道原来这小孩那天装睡，“我也等你长大很久了，谢谢你可以喜欢我，从小到大”hui被弟弟的告白弄得开心不已，不过还有个疑问。

 

“19岁？金晓钟，那天你被下的药是怎么回事！”

 

看着怀里孩子的笑容，hui瞬间明白了其中缘由“不可以再这样了，你不知道那天我有多担心”

 

不过，hui还是纳闷，自己以为的甜傻表弟，什么时候开始有这么多心机？


End file.
